clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizzatron 3000
Pizzatron 3000 is a wacky minigame that is played in the Pizza Parlor. It was created by Club Penguin's inventor and scientist, Gary the Gadget Guy and released on February 26, 2007. An alternative level of this game is hidden at the start of the game and is called Candytron 3000, substituting pizza ingredients with candy.To do Candytron, you must go to the start of the game and you will see a switch, click on it and it will turn into the candy picture and enter the game and there is Candytron! When playing, the player must look at a sign on which the current order is displayed. Then, he/she must make the correct type of pizza. The correct type of pizza must exactly match the type of sauce and number of toppings shown on the sign. Every correct pizza is worth five coins. If the player makes a mistake, the incorrectly made pizza will not sell, but he or she will have a chance to remake that pizza. If you incorrectly make a pizza, no coins are subtracted from your score. After making five correct pizzas in a row, a bonus tip is given. Tips start at ten coins per pizza and increase by five additional coins for every five correct pizzas in a row. If the player makes five mistakes or forty pizzas in total the game is over, and the coins are given to the player. Candytron 3000 See main article, Candytron 3000. To go to the secret level, you will have to click on the lever at the right side of the Pizzatron 3000 on the starting screen. Then, click Start. It will not show as Candytron 3000 on the starting page or the instructions page. This game yields more coins than Pizzatron 3000. The Candytron 3000 has a few stamps to give out such as Cocoa Beans and Dessert Chef. Trivia *At the Halloween Party 2007, the candy version of Pizzatron 3000, Candytron 3000, was released. *It's possible to go one game without any mistakes on a slow computer. *For some odd reason, you are not allowed to play it in Elite Penguin Force along with Bean Counters and Catchin' Waves. *When trying to find your buddy who is playing Pizzatron 3000, it will show as "(Name) is making pizzas". *The more pizzas you make in a row without making a mistake, the faster the conveyor belt goes. *The music during the minigame is called "Extra Anchovies" in the Igloo Music list. *The highest amount of coins possible, without making any mistakes, is 1085 coins; in Candytron 3000, the maximum amount is 1285 coins. *Some penguins prefer Candytron 3000 because it earns you more coins than Pizzatron 3000. *Candytron 3000 was told in the Club Penguin Times years after its release. *According to a source, in Febuary, there might be Pizzatron stamps. See: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_Ob8lDy6Ekbc/TRgPexn0jjI/AAAAAAAAEPU/S5ernRTpa0M/s1600/penguin-schedule.jpg (But there are no until now) *The Pizzatron 3000 sends recipies in an order of easy, then more complex, then even more, and so on. The Candytron 3000 does not send the recipies in an order from easy to hard, as it sends them randomly *Orange Puffles may join in this game soon due to them liking to eat. *There are 10 stamps for this game *in the book of stamps, an orange puffle appears, you likely have in the future, oranges puffles play pizzatron 3000. Gallery Image:Tron.PNG|When you try to find your buddy when he/she is playing this game. File:Candytron 3000.jpg|Gameplay of Candytron 3000 Image:Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000. Image:Perfect Score!.jpg|A perfect score in the standard mode. File:StartupPizzatron.jpg|The old starting screen. File:Pizzatron3000.PNG|Where the lever was to do Candytron3000 on the old starting screen. File:Secret.jpg|A penguin pulling the secret lever. File:New_Start.png|New Pizzatron 3000 starting screen pizzatron.jpg|Where the lever to go to the Candytron 3000 is in the new start screen. See also *Hot Sauce *Candytron 3000 *Pizza *List of Gary's Inventions *Gary *Pizza Parlour Music The Music Category:Games Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Food Category:Job Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Gary's inventions